Fire Spinner and Mighty Typhoon
by Lucicelo
Summary: Superhero!AU: Hiroki dismisses Nowaki's observation that the note the Usami family received on Akihiko's kidnapping was no more than a trap. The quest to rescue this oldest friend, prompts Hiroki to go to the location and Nowaki tails him without question. Nowaki was glad he followed him because one of the old villains they jailed had returned for vengance. ONESHOT


_A/N: This was a gift for lpfreakification on tumblr and deviantart who wanted the egoist couple as superheroes. We both talked it since I wanted it fleshed a little bit more and we came up with their other persona's names as well. Hiroki is Fire Spinner, Nowaki is Mighty Typhoon and Miyagi who is the villain is Professor Tsunami. This became longer than expected but I loved the final result :)_

_-Lucicelo _

* * *

Fire Spinner and Mighty Typhoon (ONESHOT)

Fuyuhiko handed the note to Fire Spinner with a frown on his face. Seeing a ransom note taped to his door wasn't something he wanted to see first thing in the morning. He expected an abduction when Akihiko was a child not when he was a full grown adult.

Haruhiko sat underneath an umbrella where he sipped some tea. He didn't care what happened to Akihiko, he was only there because Fire Spinner came around when he was drinking tea with his father. Whose cup was left unattended right across from where he sat.

Hiroki's eyebrows furrowed underneath his mask as he leaned against his motorcycle and read the note. It was addressed to him and the Usami family which was odd to him when abductions were usually televised on the tv just to make a grand spectacle of the situation.

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms over his chest. "So do you have any idea who did this Fire Spinner?"

Hiroki shook his head as he replied. "No idea, but there's a map attached to this note so I will go there to investigate. If anything they might return him since there is no ransom indicated in this note."

Fuyuhiko told him. "That's what is so confusing to me, why kidnap Akihiko without writing how much money we should give them."

"Maybe it's to kill him since there is no ransom written on the note."

Fuyuhiko turned to Haruhiko and snapped. "Quiet Haruhiko!" Haruhiko merely arched a brow at the high response as he sipped his tea yet again, not really caring of his brother's overall safety.

Hiroki sighed as he tucked the note inside of his suit, he really was not in the mood to be in another Usami family squabble. He had sat through enough of them when he was just _Hiroki_ and he didn't need to hear it when he was _Fire Spinner_.

He knew it was stupid if he went by himself but he knew villains were not the type to wait. Akihiko might be hurt if he doesn't immediately go and handle everything without hesitation.

Normally, he would call another hero to help him but a simple kidnapping case would be easy to handle. No other hero would bother with a kidnapping and leave the police to investigate but he had solved many cases without any help.

Though this was when he was still starting and didn't know the importance of having other allies.

He told Fuyuhiko. "I will get on this immediately, so don't worry about a thing Usami-san."

Fuyumi nodded his head. "See that you do and thank you Fire Spinner."

Hiroki turned on his motorcycle and revved it back to life as he left the Usami manor. He was going to check a few things back home and maybe have Nowaki take a look at the note. Nowaki always found something extra in any ransom notes or threatening letters that helped them solve crimes.

He pressed the communicator piece in his ear as he told Nowaki where to meet him in costume. They never met in their apartment during any investigation since their neighbors would grow suspicious as to why Fire Spinner and Mighty Typhoon were in their apartment complex.

Their measures to keep their identity would have been easier if they bought a house but there were no houses available and they didn't have the funds at the moment anyway.

Hiroki made it to the usual spot he met Nowaki and saw the blue and black spandex the moment he turned the corner. He stopped and turned off his motorcycle as Mighty Typhoon turned around and met his gaze. Hiroki's heart beat faster at seeing Nowaki for the first time in days as he got off of his motorcycle, waiting for Nowaki to walk to him.

Nowaki grinned as he went to Hiroki's side and he made sure his mask was on properly so it wouldn't fall off of his face. "It's rare that you call me to help you in an investigation Fire Spinner."

Hiroki disguised his blush by coughing in his hand. "Well I am awful at finding out any hidden messages in notes and no other hero in the area knows their stuff like you do."

Nowaki scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. "Well I try, so what's the note about exactly."

"Akihiko has been kidnapped and his father gave me this note." Hiroki took out the note from his pocket and opened it. "It seems simple enough but I can't figure out who sent this, I can't recognize the handwriting at all and there's no time to analyze it anyway. You know how fast kidnapping cases can turn sour."

Nowaki nodded his head as he put out his hand. "Let me see it."

Hiroki leaned against his motorcycle as he handed the note to Nowaki. Nowaki read the note while he stood right beside Hiroki and held back the urge to touch his lover. Nowaki held onto the note and felt Hiroki's eyes on his body, he gazed up and gave Hiroki a smile.

Hiroki coughed into his hand as he looked away with a blush on his face. He missed having Nowaki smiling at him, their schedules clashed horribly with their professions and this hero business really did a number on the moments they spent together.

Their vacation time was close, more heroes were popping up in Tokyo so they might have a good break if the newbies became well known.

It would be perfect if they didn't get any calls during vacation.

They really needed some alone time together.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki read the last bit of the letter. "It seems like a trap to me."

Hiroki said with an arched brow. "Oh really?"

Nowaki nodded his head as he read the note again. "Yes…I would suggest not going to this warehouse Hiro-san."

Hiroki frowned when he said. "Are you sure?" He didn't want to doubt Nowaki's observation but he knew Nowaki didn't take a liking to Akihiko.

"Positive. The positioning of where he is held captive is suspicious, it's right near a harbor with container ships constantly going in and out, there is an abundance of metal boxes in the area and I know many of them are empty."

Hiroki took the note back as he said, "Well I'm still going, I can handle myself just fine."

Nowaki grabbed onto his wrist when he said. "Don't be foolish! At least wait a while before making your move!"

Hiroki snatched his hand away from Nowaki as he glared at him. "Akihiko needs my help, just because you are jealous doesn't mean I am going to let my friend get hurt alright."

Nowaki frowned as he exclaimed. "I am **not** jealous! I'm stating the obvious, it looks like a trap! Why would the ransom note be addressed to you and the Usami family? Whoever this is knows that you know Usami-san!"

"We are heroes Nowaki, we are always called out on shit like this." Hiroki stated.. "Whether it was addressed to me or you, we don't let anyone get hurt and I cannot believe you would suggest to wait any longer."

Before Nowaki could say anything else, Hiroki turned on his motorcycle and drove onto the road. Nowaki stood there and let out a deep sigh as he got onto his own motorcycle and followed after him. He knew Hiroki wouldn't notice he was following him, when he was upset, he tended not to look at his surroundings.

Hiroki remembered the instructions of the warehouse and didn't stop when the note flew out of his pocket. He darted through the roads and easily dodged the cars which got in his way while making sure he didn't hit any pedestrians.

He located the place pretty fast due to the large orange doors which were slightly agar. Hiroki turned off his motorcycle and hid it inside some thick bushes. He carefully made his way to the warehouse as he tried hearing for any noises inside of the building. The noise of someone muttering curses in English reached his nose and he knew he was at the right place.

Akihiko was alive and from the tone of his voice, he was not all that happy. At least he knew Akihiko wasn't at all deterred because of what had happened to him.

Hiroki would've felt some relief that his friend was okay but he didn't know if Akihiko's kidnapper was inside of the building. He built up his inner fire so he would be ready to blast fire at the person who took Akihiko if he got vicious.

He pushed the door open and it created the largest creak. Hiroki gritted his teeth as he observed the area and the place was only illuminated by the light from the outside and a light hitting one specific space.

Hiroki located Akihiko tied to a pipe under that light as he walked closer to him.

Akihiko noticed Hiroki a fair distance from him as he inquired in surprise. "You actually came?"

Hiroki said as he looked around the perimeter. "Of course I did, now who did this?"

Akihiko heard the villain's running footsteps when he told Hiroki. "You should get out of here."

"Why?"

A maniacal laugh echoed through the warehouse as Hiroki recognized the laugh instantly. He thought this guy was locked up in the maximum security prison on the other side of Japan. It took a while but Nowaki helped him capture Professor Tsunami last year, although this didn't stop the other villains from trying to take over Tokyo.

Hiroki saw the oddly dressed older man walk across the railing toward the middle of the walkway. The obnoxious smirk on his face just annoyed Hiroki as he kept his place while he prepared his fingers to spark up a flame.

Professor Tsunami pushed back his cape as he tapped his fingertips on the railing. "Glad to see you came." He looked behind Hiroki. "Alone."

Hiroki glared at him as he exclaimed. "Why did you kidnap Akihiko Usami?!"

"Just felt like it after breaking out of prison," Miyagi waved his hand dismissively. "But also..I know you two know each other. He was the one ticket to get you here without causing suspicion."

Hiroki cursed under his breath that finally his hero work got someone in his life involved. He thought maybe his lover would be targeted eventually but not someone who was without any powers of their own.

"Why do you want me here Professor Tsunami?"

Miyagi lifted his hand over his head as he smirked. "To do this." He pulled on the rope as Hiroki's eyes widened and had no time to move out of the way.

* * *

Nowaki watched Hiroki walk inside of the warehouse but stayed right beside the trees near the place. He tapped his foot when a good amount of time passed and he didn't see or hear from Akihiko and Hiroki. He knew he shouldn't be worried, Hiroki was a capable hero and could handle a lot of things on his own. He hurried over to one of the windows in the warehouse and his eyes widened.

Professor Tsunami was grinning and began evilly laughing when ice cold water poured all over Hiroki. His hand was grasped around the rope which made the water rush all over Hiroki. Finally, he won, he had a way to beat the Fire Spinner and he wasn't letting this chance pass.

Hiroki was on all fours as he tried not to inhale any of the water so he wouldn't drown. He knew he wouldn't be able to make a flame since he was all wet and snapping his fingers wouldn't create any spark. The freezing water immobilized him and his inner fire wouldn't be able to heat him up fast enough.

He was doomed if no one came to help him soon.

Akihiko stared in complete shock when he saw his friend wasn't able to move due to the water. He cursed himself for being useless, the ropes tying his wrists and his feet were too tight for him to move. He wouldn't have been able to help even if he wanted to.

Nowaki couldn't handle seeing his lover in such a state as he hastily ran inside of the warehouse as he used his power to direct the water to a different direction. He moved his arms to use the water to catapult him to Miyagi who was shocked to see him coming at him. Nowaki glared at Miyagi as he moved his hands, the water struck Miyagi and he fell onto the ground.

Nowaki turned off the water and jumped down to where Miyagi was laying at as he quickly tied him up. "Damn it….you were not supposed to be here Mighty Typhoon." Miyagi muttered as Nowaki gritted his teeth as he tied the rope even tighter which made Miyagi flinch at the pain.

Nowaki was satisfied when he heard the yelp when he pushed Professor Tsunami on the cold concrete floor. He would have done worse to him but Akihiko and Hiroki came first in his agenda, Professor Tsunami would be dealt with when he had the chance.

He left Professor Tsunami as he ran toward Akihiko while keeping his eyes on Hiroki who was coughing up some water. He stopped in front of Akihiko as he easily sliced his hand restrictions by bending the water with his hands. He did the same thing to Akihiko's leg restrictions as well.

Akihiko rubbed his wrists as he bent down and picked up the carton of cigarettes Professor Tsunami took from his pockets when he was first kidnapped. He frowned when he realized his lighter was left back home when Professor Tsunami took him from his house.

Nowaki ran to Hiroki who was barely getting himself under control, he was soaked to the bone as shivers wrecked his body. "N-Nowaki?" Hiroki muttered as Nowaki caressed his cheek.

"Yes it's me," Nowaki held him close as he took out a handkerchief and started wiping his lover's face while holding him close to share body heat.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Hiroki's teeth chattered as he leaned to Nowaki's touch. "I-I should have…"

Nowaki assured him as he kissed his temple. "It's alright, no need to apologize. I'm just glad I followed you to catch Professor Tsunami in time."

"W-Where is he?" Hiroki inquired as the shivers slowly started going away.

Nowaki motioned behind him with a smile, "He's tied up at the moment and won't be able to move. We'll take him to the police in a little bit so they can properly incarcerate him."

Hiroki scoffed as he rubbed his arms. "That's what they said last time and here he is…the douche bag."

Akihiko got close to them as he told Nowaki from a fairly close distance. "Thank you.."

Nowaki turned to him as he smiled lightly. "It's my duty to help, no need to thank me."

Akihiko got close to his ear as he smirked. "I know you are Kusama Nowaki." Nowaki's eyes widened as he turned to Akihiko who had a finger up to his lips. "But I'll keep your secret like I am keeping Hiroki's so don't think I will rat you out."

Hiroki stared at them in confusion, Nowaki and Akihiko never talked to each other. The both of them were telling each other some secret. Seeing them so chummy was already getting on his nerves, now he knew why Nowaki got so irritated when he talked to Akihiko sometimes.

Nowaki sighed in relief when he told Akihiko gratefully. "Thank you,"

Hiroki huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, what are you two talking about?"

Akihiko chuckled. "Nothing for you to worry about." He tucked his cigarettes in his pocket as he pressed down his suit.

Nowaki asked Akihiko. "We can give you a ride on one of our motorcycles so you don't have to call anyone."

Akihiko politely declined his offer. "It's fine, I can call someone to come get me." He took out his phone which Professor Miyagi neglected to take off of him and called his ride. Akihiko walked outside, leaving Mighty Typhoon and Fire Spinner with Professor Tsunami who was struggling to get out of the tight ropes.

Hiroki turned to Miyagi as he grabbed Nowaki's handkerchief and threw it directly on Miyagi's face. The wet towel hit him with a loud smack as the villain whined at how unnecessary it was for him to be hit by a towel.

Nowaki pulled Hiroki close when he saw Miyagi's vision was obscured, he asked him. "Are you okay?"

Hiroki nodded his head. "I'm getting better, normally water doesn't affect me since we have worked on it but…that freezing water immobilized my body so I couldn't move."

Nowaki felt horrible that his lover went through that as he kissed Hiroki's temple. "When we get home you are going to take a warm bath and you will go straight to bed."

Hiroki scowled. "I know that!" Nowaki pushed back Hiroki's wet bangs from his face as Hiroki suggested. "We should spend some time together…take a break from his hero business for a bit. The new heroes are suitable enough to replace us for a while..well while we are on vacation."

Nowaki smiled big as he held him tight. "I was going to ask you the same thing, I have noticed not a lot of villains are surfacing and only petty crimes are being committed that the police can handle. so we can get away with a small vacation."

"Good." Hiroki said as he planned on kissing Nowaki when the taller hero put a finger to his lips.

Nowaki lifted up Hiroki's mask as he smiled down at him when he teased him. "I can't kiss Fire Spinner, it would be cheating on my lover Hiro-san."

Hiroki pulled him close as he smirked. "Then my lover Nowaki would be jealous if he finds out I kissed Mighty Typhoon." He pulled the mask off of Nowaki's face.

Nowaki chuckled as he bent down and kissed Hiroki. Both of his hands rested on Hiroki's lower back while Hiroki wrapped his arms around his neck. The kiss lasted a few seconds as they touched foreheads and Hiroki's eyebrow twitched when he heard Miyagi complaining in a loud voice.

He still had the wet handkerchief stuck to his face as well.

Hiroki said. "He is too damn annoying, I'm surprised the other villains haven't gotten rid of him yet."

Nowaki laughed as he pecked Hiroki's lips again and again.

The end.


End file.
